This invention relates to a portable stand for supporting and cutting timber.
The practice of cutting timber with a chainsaw can be dangerous and physically exhausting. Generally the chainsaw used to cut the timber is hand held in such a way that the blade of the chainsaw is forced through a piece of timber that is resting on the ground. Engagement of the saw blade with the ground or movement of precariously supported timber during cutting can result in dangerous kick back. Furthermore, the sharpness of the blade can deteriorate rapidly, e.g., unless the saw is held off the ground after each use until blade run on is complete.